


Maid Service

by LittlexWing



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidentally Seductive Bonnie Bennett, Bi-Curiosity, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Nipple Play, On Purpose Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rebekah Has a Dirty Mouth, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, The Filthiest Mouth to Ever Filth, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexWing/pseuds/LittlexWing
Summary: Being a maid in Rebekah Mikaelson's household leaves you open to all sorts of temptations.  Like very inconvenient urges and thoughts about her girlfriend, Bonnie Bennett. These thoughts are normal. Beautiful women are beautiful women. It doesn't mean you want to have sex with Miss Mikaeson's girlfriend.You do kind of want to see her topless though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anastasia-G obviously bullied/harassed/encouraged me into this. But I don't know man, sometimes you just gotta femslash. I had a hankering and then Rebekah got started and there was no stopping her. Here's to filthy mouthed Originals and their devotion to smol leggy witches with big boobs.

“ Oh, aren't I the lucky girl. . . ?”

Bonnie blushes when she drawls the words, but Rebekah means every one. How can she not when her witchy girlfriend decides to swim a few laps in their pool in a two piece? A royal blue bikini, tied at the sides and the back with little knots that might come undone under the slightest breeze; or an Original tugging on them. Rebekah happened to arrive right when Bonnie was rising from the pool, and frankly, that makes her right on time.

Aviator shades are pulled down so she can watch those water droplets slide down her lovely form with obvious interest. “ Mmmm, putting on a little show for me, are we?”

Bonnie gives her a _look_ as she towels her face dry and sits in one of the poolside lounge chairs. “ Rebekah, please. Just because you leer at me like a wolf—”

“ My brother leers at you like a _wolf_. I appreciate fine beauty.”

The little witch rolls her eyes at her and reclines. “ I missed you too, Bekah.”

“ Did you?” The blonde Original licks her lips at the sight of her laid out like that. “ Show me your tits.”

 _That_ gets a nice red reaction. The witch flushes all the way down to her neck and both hands cross over her bikini clad chest. As if that does anything but make her more tempting. “ _Rebekah!_ It's nowhere near Mardi Gras, and we are _outside_ for God's sake.”

She loves the way her little witch whispers the last part like it's such a scandal. Rebekah puts on her best pout. “ Are you saying that if I had beads to give, you'd take your top off for me?”

“ I certainly would not. If you want a kiss, I will kiss you, but my top stays _on_.”

Fine then. If her witch means business, then she means business. The top stays on. She will, however, take the lounge chair next to her and have that kiss. And once she is close enough to have her lips, Rebekah's hand reaches over to have her one of her breasts as well.

“ Rebekah—”

“ Shhh.” The nylon and spandex material is damp under her fingers, but more than that, she can feel the hard bead of a nipple through it. Just grazing it with her fingertip makes Bonnie squirm, so she continues to do so at a slow, distracting pace. The other hand takes hold of the witch's chin to bring her back in close for another kiss or two. Those are quite nice and she is loathe to give them up, even to speak. “ Such a cruel, reckless, little witch. Walking around hot and wet and _dripping_. On display, yet refusing to let me see your tits. Acting as if you don't want the attention, but your little nipples are so hard, I can tell you do.”

Bonnie doesn't mean to moan against her lips. It's just that Rebekah is so very comfortably sexual and so very sexually attracted _to her_. It's intoxicating to be the cause of such behavior, but not necessarily private at all times. She is very much aware that they are only in the back yard area. The gardeners are around doing their work with the multitude of trees and plants that make up Mikaelson property. They could hear her. Worse than that, one of them could come around the corner, or pass by the bushes and see them in such a compromising position. “ Rebekah, _please_. We're still outside. **Anyone** could see us.”

Anyone has. But Rebekah doesn't say so. Oh she is fully aware of the little audience they've gathered. One of the younger maids, presumably cleaning one of the upstairs bedrooms. A bedroom that happens to overlook the pool Bonnie was swimming in. She's detected the increased heartbeat, the pause in motion, the change in breathing. The maid _is_ watching them. Entranced, perhaps by their displays of affection. Maybe entranced since Bonnie got in the water.

She _does_ know it to be the one maid that has some sort of relationship with one of the gardeners. Her work always a bit slipshod on the days they visit. Maria. Mary. Maya. Maxine. Something like that. So the straight girl likes to watch girls kiss, does she? How very interesting. . .

“ If anyone did see us, love, they'd know how hot you are too. One of the maids could be _wet_ from watching you from a window. Do you suppose those windows there are close enough for her to see the way your nipples get harder when I touch them? How this swimsuit clings so lovingly to your ample behind? The way your soft, tempting thighs spread a little when I kiss you?”

Rebekah is certain the maid can see all of these things.

Her arm slips behind the witch to wrap around her waist and pull her that much closer to the blonde Original's chair. Bonnie comes willingly, melts into her in fact. Pleased, Rebekah squeezes her hip, then runs that hand up her side at the same time her lips leave a trail of kisses down the witch's neck.

“ If you meant one of the gardeners, well . . .” drawls the blonde Original. The hand at Bonnie's side finds her breast again. Her fingers just graze the tip, then cup and squeeze. Only those thin layers keep her from skin on skin contact she craves. But Bonnie _had_ insisted her top stay on, so her top will stay on. Rebekah will just work around it; nails tracing around the stiff peak just barely hidden underneath. The small noise her witch makes when she arches her back has Rebekah biting back her baser instincts. She's _hungry_ for her witch. She can't let the show end just yet though, not when they're all enjoying themselves so much. But she is sorely tempted. For all her bossiness and dirty talking, Bonnie has a way of undoing her with minimal effort.

She briefly sucks two fingers in her mouth. More out of a lewd display than need. Her witch is well on her way to being properly worked up on her own. Those wet fingers then disappear into the front of her royal blue bikini bottom. “ When one of those gardeners come round, they'll see us here. See me playing with your perfect breasts, and stroking your pussy until you come all over my fingers. But they won't interrupt us, love. The tall one with the dark hair, I think he'd keep his mouth shut and his pants open. Take his _aching_ cock out and stroke himself to me stroking _you_. Only you'll be loud for me, and he'll have to keep his noises to himself. He'll be riveted, and as soon as I make you come, he'll _pop_. Come all over himself, all over his little uniform. Make such a mess and have only this memory to jerk off to later. Tormented by the fact that he'll _never_ know what you feel and taste like.”

Bonnie has given over to the pleasure and fantasy painted so vividly. Her arms raise and drape over the top of the lounge chair; an open invitation as far as Rebekah is concerned. They aren't yet in any danger of a gardener wandering by. But they still have their upstairs audience; who isn't even following the pretense of cleaning. She's staring obviously at Bonnie, who quite frankly, looks like quite the dish with her back arched and legs spread to rock into Rebekah's hand. A rather obscene display, with the way that hand can be clearly outlined under the thin nylon and spandex. It leaves nothing to the imagination as to just what she is doing. Tracing swollen pussy lips, dipping between to tenderly stroke her clit until the witch's hips can't help but rock into it. Both of her legs capture one of Bonnie's to keep her spread open and exposed just make it more explicit. And give her something to grind against since both of her hands were too busy and this was _so fucking hot._

Rebekah can't quite put into words what it is she finds so arousing about showing off her gorgeous little girlfriend like this. Maybe the fact that Bonnie has hidden and covered up her body for far too long. Maybe because she deserves to be shown off, appreciated, desired. Maybe the building confidence her witch displays more and more. Maybe she just reveals in indecency and attention like Bonnie so often accuses her of.

In any case, she senses an interesting opportunity, if the maid is still watching.

She is. So much so that another maid has to come up to her, grab her by the arm and tug her away to some other duty. Likely having been calling the woman's name all this time and failing to get her attention.

Bonnie is moaning in earnest now and it's music to Rebekah's ears. That's what she gets for being such a tease. She kisses the skin around her other neglected breast, taking her time there just as she does with her leisurely rubbing. Since both hands are still occupied, it's her tongue that traces the other hard nipple through her top. Pink full lips kiss next to it, over it, around it, then it's back to flicking the tip with her tongue again. That's really all it takes. If she held the witch down and did only this with her tongue, Bonnie would be just as wet. As it is, this is probably her favorite way to get the little witch off.

One last longing, _hungry_ look over her shoulder, and the voyeur maid is gone.

Poor thing, having to leave the show early before the climax.

Oh well, more for Rebekah.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Most would say that Rebekah is the aggressive one. And they'd be right. Restraint is not one of her strong points, and frankly, she doesn't have to restrain herself when it comes to her witch.

Bonnie isn't quite the exhibitionist she is. _Yet_. But the witch is definitely getting more comfortable with being shown off and as an object of desire. The once modest little witch instigates _plenty_ all on her own.

Oh, she thinks she's quite clever, coming downstairs for breakfast in a white babydoll cami and jean shorts. Shorts that hugged her perfectly round behind so possessively it makes Rebekah want to tear them to shreds with her teeth.

“ Good morning,” she says with a smile, bending over to kiss the blonde Original on the cheek. And give her a rather tantalizing view down that babydoll cami. Not a single strap, or hint of a lace bra. Only that layer of cotton between her hands and those exquisite breasts, the bloody tease.

“ Mm, and what a good morning it is.” A response like that will only encourage such bad behavior. Rebekah hopes, anyway.

But Bonnie doesn't stop there. Oh no. Her witch can be quite devious when she wants to be. Instead of waffles, or homemade French yogurt for her usual breakfast, she requests crepes. Crepes with plenty of strawberries and whipped cream.

Rebekah spends so much time distracted by the sensuous way her witch eats, she almost doesn't notice which maid it is that comes to clean up after the cooking's done. The same one from the pool window, she's certain of it. She wears her brown hair in the same bun on top of her head. Yes, Mary-Ann, she's sure of it. She'd cleaned the one plate three times while Bonnie had been biting into a plump strawberry and licking the juice from her fingertips.

Rebekah is equal parts amused and proud. Her bold little girlfriend teasing not only her but the hired help. The supposedly straight hired help at that.

“ May I take your plate Miss Bennett?” Getting the words out seems to be easier than dragging her eyes up from Bonnie's chest. Standing over the witch like she does, the maid must be getting the same view of luscious cleavage Rebekah had. Poor Marjorie doesn't seem to be able to handle it.

“ Oh, thank you, Maya!” Bonnie, for all her cleverness and coyness, remains rather oblivious to the attention. Rebekah is more than a little flattered that her witch was only putting on such a display with her in mind. There is something so wonderful and warm about being loved by Bonnie Bennett. She even bothers to remember which name goes to which servant. Such a big heart behind those beautiful breasts.

“ Yes, indeed,” purrs the blonde Original. “ Thank you _Maya_ , for being so _**attentive**_ _._ ”

Those words have an amusing effect. Maya the maid looks a bit guilty. Hand caught in the cookie jar, as it were. “ O-Of course Miss Mikaelson. Might I get you anything?”

“ Not at all, darling, we'll take care of the leftover strawberries. You can tend to the dishes.”

And so Maya does. Or at least, she tries to. With her back turned to Rebekah and Bonnie, she cannot see them outright. What she can see is their backs in the reflection of the kitchen window, and really, that lets her see plenty.

An innocent looking kiss and whispered words. Or perhaps not so whispered as she hears Rebekah say, “ wicked little witch. Don't you know what happens to pretty girls who tempt predators so carelessly?”

Bonnie pops one of the last strawberries into her mouth, licking her pink lips afterwards. “ I don't know what you're talking about. I was only eating breakfast.”

Maya knows what Rebekah is talking about. The wild thought comes out of nowhere, of being in Rebekah's place, Bonnie in that overly clingy bikini of hers. Feeding the witch strawberries from her own fingers while the other hand gets between her legs. She watched Rebekah's hand when they were by the pool. If she stroked Bonnie just right, would her legs fall open for her too? Are her thighs as soft as they look? Will her breasts fall out of that top and be bared to the world? To _Maya_?

Nicking her finger on a bread knife in the soapy water brings her back. She's cut through her yellow rubber gloves in her distraction. Maya tries to compose herself, adjusting her apron and checking that her bun hasn't come apart on her head. The cold dish water dripping down her neck will do her some good. These thoughts are _normal_. Beautiful women are beautiful women. She's found girls attractive before. She's had these natural, _normal_ thoughts before. She had them all the time when she was a high school soccer player and helping her teammates stretch. And a few sleepovers where they took turns playing prince and princess. And that one semester with the accounting tutor. Whatever, who's counting? They were just as natural and normal then as they are now. It doesn't mean she wants to have sex with Miss Mikaeson's girlfriend.

In fact, it's been a week already, the gardeners should be working this morning. She should be thinking about that. She has a very exciting, very satisfying, _very straight_ sort of relationship with a gardener named Evandro. Tall, dark hair, deep voiced, olive skin, Brazilian. She should be thinking of his hands, the way they work the earth and her body. The dirty things he says in Portuguese when he's moving inside her and she's trying to keep him quiet, but also keep him going _just like that._

_“ . . . just like that._ There's a good girl. Already wet and wanting, just from being a little tease. What _ever_ was on your mind, love?”

Luckily, her hands are already in the water when Maya loses her grip on a glass.

“ Rebekah,” Bonnie whispers—actually whispers as Rebekah is only playing at lowering her voice. Maya's hands still so she can _ascertain_ what's being said. She's _not_ eavesdropping. “ Maya is _right there_. We can't do this _here_ , **now**. This is still the kitchen. We _eat_ in here.”

“ Nonsense, she can't see anything.” Not anything substantial, anyway. That doesn't mean she isn't trying to look though. Her heartbeat and breathing have given her away just like they did at the pool. And Rebekah knows it isn't because she saw her gardener boyfriend through the window. “ _**Maya**_!”

Calling the maid by name so abruptly startles her and the witch both. “ Y-Yes Miss Mikaelson?”

“ What color are Bonnie's panties today?”

Blue, is the first color that comes to mind. Royal blue, like the bikini that lovingly hugged her body so well. Blue cotton. Blue lace. A blue thong, God help her. . . “ Um . . . I'm . . . I don't know, Miss Mikaelson.”

“ Don't know, or can't see?” Rebekah won't go that easy on her. Even when a red-faced witch swats her arm. “ It's a lovely view from over here.”

Maya cleared her throat, trying to clear those thoughts as well. Her mind unhelpfully supplied more images of Bonnie in an assortment of underwear sets. There's _nothing_ under that white babydoll cami she has on now, it's an easy image to work with. As soon as Bonnie started on her breakfast—the first few touches of cold whipped cream to her lips—Maya could see the stiffening tips of her breasts. No bra. Nothing but that top keeping her tits— _breasts_ hidden from view.

She very nearly _moans_ as that thought runs away on its own. Bonnie reclining in one of the other chairs, facing Maya. Hand down the front of her unzipped and unbuttoned jean shorts. Babydoll cami bunched up around her chest as one breast is tantalizingly exposed, but cupped in her other hand. The witch bringing herself to orgasm right in front of her, _for her_ —then cruelly tugging her top back down without letting the young woman see her topless.

Rebekah **did** ask her a question though, and Maya is trying to think of an answer. An answer that won't get her in trouble. Something innocuous she could say. However, thinking of the question again just brings a new form of torture: no longer does she picture the witch in an underwear set, just the panties. Bonnie standing in the doorway of her bedroom in that damnable bikini bottom, or some other lacey thing. Arms teasingly crossed over her bare breasts, innocently asking her opinion. _Do you like this color on me, Maya?_

“ Yes . . .”

She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud until Miss Mikaelson turned her head to look at her. Maya is not looking directly at her in kind, yet she feels pinned under her gaze through the window reflection. Like a fly in a web. “ Which is it you're saying 'yes' to, Maya?”

Mortified, she does her best not to panic. The young woman coughs and turns on the cold water to give herself time to think. The simple task of rinsing her gloves and sponge off are made all the more difficult when she's under a Mikaelson microscope. “ I'm saying. . . I don't know and it would be impolite to stare.”

A moment of quiet, as if the analysis continues. Then Rebekah hums and turns grinning back to her witch. “ She certainly doesn't mind when _**I**_ stare at her. That's what you've wanted all morning, isn't it love?”

She has to get out of here. Desperate to leave but also not to get caught up again, Maya painstakingly dries her hands on a towel and moves over to the garbage can. She'll just take the trash out. Then she'll find Evandro and get all these eager hormones out of her system.

The maid needn't have worried. Though Rebekah remained acutely aware of her presence, she'd rather focus on the delicious little witch sitting next to her. The shiny button at the top of her jean shorts pops open as she purrs, “ speaking of eating, do you know what I thought about while watching you eat those juicy strawberries? How much I wanted to eat your juicy pussy.”

She doesn't care if Maya can hear her. Bonnie certainly can. She's getting wetter by the second and seems to have forgotten all about the maid still in the room. Rebekah moans herself when her witch lifts herself up, just enough to start pushing her jeans and panties down. Red panties, of course, the little minx. Blood red. Bonnie knows damn well what that color does to her.

The blonde Original thinks nothing of hauling one of those gorgeously long legs over her lap; halting the clothing's descent. It's not low enough for Bonnie, but it's just low enough for Rebekah to slip her hand behind the damp denim and moist cotton. She has plenty of room to trace her slit with her middle finger only; the connotation obvious. “ Mmm, such a swollen, slippery cunt.”

“ _Rebekaaaaaaah_.” The little witch whines, trying to rock into her hand. Her punishment is her lack of movement. She'll get exactly what Rebekah gives her and nothing more; though who knows how long that will last. It's all the blonde Original can do to keep from tearing the rest of her clothes off and having her right then and there.

Maya has similar thoughts. She'd managed to make it outside with the garbage bag, but hadn't closed the door completely. And now seems riveted to the spot; leaning against the side of the house. Unable to keep herself from listening though she remains out of sight. Listening is different from watching. Listening is normal. Perfectly normal. If they didn't want to be heard, they wouldn't be so loud. She's not being a weird lesbian creeper person.

Nevertheless, she _is_ beginning to overheat. And Louisiana's summer isn't only to blame. The top two buttons on her black work shirt have to be undone. It helps a little. A quick rub between her legs helps more.

Then Bonnie cries out, there's the loud sound of a chair dragging on tile and it's all for naught.

“ Oh _**yeah**_ , _that's_ the spot, isn't it? Now you're _dripping_ wet. Do you need my fingers? Do you want me to tickle your pussy?”  
“ Yes!”

Maya's own need continues to throb, suddenly feeling too confined in her khakis. It was just supposed to be a quick rub, but her hand is still going. She has to bite her lower lip to keep from making noise. Too aroused to think straight, too far gone to worry about who might be able to see her, or hear her now. All that matters is that she can still hear Bonnie and Rebekah.

“ Then ask me, little witch.”

“ Please . . . please tickle my pussy.”

“ _Fuck_. . .” Maya swears softly, squeezing herself **hard** to kill off the orgasm she almost had. Hearing Bonnie's voice say _those_ words had nearly been too much. It had been too easy to imagine those words were said to her. Bonnie was asking her. Begging _her_. At the pool. The kitchen table. Her own bedroom.

But she's straight. She can't get turned on by girls. She can't have orgasms thinking about girls.

She just needs to get laid, that's all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder to everyone, Anastasia-G is largely responsible for all parts of this trash heap.

Finding Evandro solves all her hormonal problems. Or at least, it started too.

As soon as she'd heard his voice, the young woman hauled him off to the shed. Maya did not want to talk. Which was fine with Evandro. He was always friendly, but also always happy to let the maid have her way with him.

Evandro's rough hands, powerful hips and glorious bare ass should be the only things on her mind while he thrusts into her. They aren't. She'd say it was merely a coincidence that they're positioned just so. In a way that allows her to see through the half opened door and into a kitchen window.

Where Miss Bennett sits atop the table, and Miss Mikaelson's blonde head is down between her spread thighs. Her chair pulled up to the table as if she were having a meal herself. Maya can't see what one of the blonde Original's hands is doing below the table, but the other has rucked up that damnable babydoll cami so it can squeeze and grope one of the witch's breasts.

She won't let Evandro change positions; watching over his shoulder as she does. He can't move them to the point that the maid _can't_ see. It's kind of hot, she can admit, now that she's having sex with her kind of boyfriend gardener. She's having her brains fucked out, Bonnie's getting eaten out. It's perfectly normal to find _**that**_ arousing.

Maya tries to make it more normal by thinking of Evandro first. It's _more_ hetero with him involved, it has to be. If she asked him, he'd surely say he thought Miss Bennett and Miss Mikaelson were attractive. If she asked him if he wanted to have a threesome with one of them, he'd agree quicker than a hiccup. The two of them could be licking whipped cream from Bonnie's breasts and eating strawberries from her thighs.  _ **That**_ wouldn't make her gay. Who doesn't love strawberries? If he were to ask Maya to eat Bonnie out on the kitchen table—while he was fucking her—well . . . she isn't so sure on the point system for that. Gayer than she'd like, but not _as_ gay, maybe.

She tries another route, thinking of Evandro fucking Bonnie while she would be nearby. But that isn't as hot as she thought it would be. Evandro is quite nice to look at, but he's a rather big man. He might get too rough with the little witch just because she's smaller. And if he were to fuck Bonnie like they fuck in the shed, well, he'd hardly pay any attention to her breasts. Not properly. He wouldn't _appreciate_ them like Maya would. He'd harshly _grope_ , and _squeeze_ too hard and probably _bite_ and use too much teeth and mark them up—and really, it's just upsetting to think about, so she doesn't.

Her bedroom might be better. Then Evandro could lay naked in her bed and they could take all the time in the world. She could run her hands over his arms and chest and appreciate all his hard work for those delicious muscles. She could grind on his dick, Bonnie could grind on his face.

That _is_ better, but not perfect.

Bonnie would be facing away from her, hands on the headboard or the wall, while Evandro has his strong arms over her thighs. His large, calloused hands greedily cupping and spreading her round ass while she rides his tongue.

No, something's still off.

Perhaps if Bonnie and she were facing each other? Then the witch could lean back and Maya would be able to see more of Evandro and his own dirty mouth. He'd put Rebekah to shame, she thinks. Flicking his tongue, thrusting his hips and talking dirty until they were _both_ saying his name.

That last bit rubs her the wrong way somehow. Like catching a cramp in what was previously a good sex position. Something has to change for it to be good again. She'll have to think of something else.

Something like Bonnie riding Evandro, but he keeps his hands to himself. Rebekah off to the side, watching and giving orders. Reminding him that he's there for _their_ pleasure, not his own.

Meaning Maya could finally have Bonnie's breasts to herself. That white babydoll cami pushed up over them so she can kiss and suck on one breast while her hand rubs between the witch's legs. She'd feel Evandro, thick and hard inside her. Thighs spread wide open and riding him wantonly would give the young woman easy access to Bonnie's swollen clit.

“ _Fuck her_ _ **good**_ _, Evandro,” she'd say._

When Rebekah hikes her dress up, throws her leg over the arm of the chair, and starts rubbing her clit in tandem with Maya's hand, she's gone too far to stop the fantasy. When both women start moaning, she's getting close. The shed might explode with all the pressure that's built up in her.

“ _Please. . . Please tickle my pussy.”_

“ Oh **fuck** , that's hot. . .” The memory snuck up on her. She didn't call it, she swears. It was just there and she couldn't help but moan so deep and breathlessly. Evandro answers her in kind. She does not clarify that she wasn't talking to, or even about him.

Bonnie would then go over the edge first. Legs widening, raising her hips almost off Evandro entirely to rock against the maid's fingers. Her back remains arched, her nipple still between the young woman's lips. And it's _Maya's_ name she calls out.

That last thought is the end of her. Such an intense orgasm hits Maya that she _shouts_ her release. Evandro is spurred on right behind her; strong enough and violent enough to knock over some tools with his jerky movements.

There. She's had some wonderful, entirely heterosexual sex and all is well again. Evandro gave her what she needed. Her traitorous hormones will now get themselves back under control, and she'll get back to work as usual.

All is completely and _totally_ straight, and well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert Peaches and Cream lyrics*

Work as usual lasts about a week and a half before the young woman finds herself summoned to Miss Mikaelson's room. That in and of itself, is not uncommon. They're often called upon personally to do some task or another. It's the Cheshire smile Miss Mikaelson has when she enters that fills the maid with apprehension. The couch they're sitting on might as well be a shark tank.

“ Do you think Miss Bennett is pretty, Maya?”

An odd question. But an odd one she can answer. She nods.

“ You've been staring at her lately, haven't you? I've seen the way your eyes have been following her skirt today. Hoping to get a peek, are we?”

Maya recognized the potential threat in that question and started to stutter. Her mind racing to backtrack and find where exactly she might have looked too hard, or too often. When she might have given herself away. “ N-No, Miss Mikaelson, I would _never—_!”

“ Do you see, Bonnie,” purrs the blonde Original to the witch sitting in her lap. “ She's been sleeping with one of the gardeners for _months_ and she wants to look up your dress. I told you it was gorgeous on you. I guess we'll have to be more prudent with the length of your skirts before more of my staff fall in love.”

All is _not_ well. She's cold busted.

Bonnie looks rather pained _for her._ She's always been the sweet one. Remembering her name, asking how she is, talking to her like a person. Maya almost wants to comfort the witch. “ Rebekah,” Bonnie scolds while turning to look at the blonde Original and frown. “ Rebekah, please. You're making her uncomfortable.”

“ _You're_ making her horny.”

It is Bonnie who sputters this time. Rebekah grins and tightens her arm around her slim waist. Maya wants to clarify her answer and further confirm her innocence. Yet she's distracted by a slight movement under the witch's dress. A shifting of fabric, and Bonnie's lips part in a gasp as the blonde Original's hand has slipped inside. Maya can see the outline of her hand cupping Bonnie's breast and unconsciously licks her lips.

“ In charge of cleaning and yet such a dirty girl, tsk tsk. But if my love is right and this is too much for you, the door's unlocked. You can return to your business and I'll return to mine.” Plush pink lips taunt the maid at the same time as they place lingering kisses along Bonnie's bare neck. A rip of fabric, and her shoulder is bared as well. The torn sleeve falls down and the maid's eyes follow. Only to be met with slight disappointment as Rebekah's hand blocks the view.

She's rather hopeless and they all seem to know it.

“ I think she's staying. But look at that _face_. She wants so badly to see your tits, Bonnie, I wouldn't leave either.” There's a grin on the blonde Original's face as she feels the heat from her witch's skin. Blushing little Bennett witches are such a turn-on. And they deserve sweet kisses on the cheek. “ No need to be shy, love, they're _**magnificent**_ tits. Imagine how she'd look at you if she knew how sensitive you and **needy** your nipples were.”

Her roaming hands proceed to pinch and tug and roll said sensitive nipples as if to prove her point. It has the desired effect. Helpless to her own sensitivity, her witch arches her back and her legs fall open at the same time. The sight and scent of her makes Rebekah's fangs drop, black veins creeping under her eyes as she watches her lovely girlfriend's face.

Despite this, Bonnie pants a protest. “ Th-They're not _needy_.”

Another pinch and tug, and the blonde Original begs to differ. She revels in the delicious moan she's rewarded with. “ If they're not needy, then why do they get so hard for me and demand my attention? I think they're downright _**slutty**_. A little pinch and tickle and you're already getting so wet I can _smell_ it. I could make you come twice without getting your soaked panties off. Not that I'm in a hurry, of course, you're wearing the white lacey ones I like today. Mmm, they must be so wet and sticky by now. Your slutty nipples always make such a mess down there, don't they?”

Bonnie cannot answer this time, as she is too busy writhing. Her hips seemingly remote controlled by the way Rebekah toys with her breasts. The maid is entranced at the sight; throat dry and face hot. Will she really come from _just that_? Is that why Rebekah can't keep her hands off her breasts? Why she's always talking about her tits? Will Maya be allowed to finally see them? It seems like now both women have forgotten there's even a servant there.

“ Good thing we have someone here to clean it up.” Fangs gleam in the light as Rebekah eyes Maya with a knowing grin on her face. The bottom of the witch's blue and white sundress is lifted and bunched up right at the top of her thighs. And Rebekah was right, it is the white lacey panties that Bonnie is wearing. With a prominent damp spot right in the middle.

She is human, therefore only has a human nose. And _she_ can smell the little witch getting wetter and wetter. It's the sweet torture that breaks her.

“ Be a lamb, Maya, and help her out of those wet, sticky panties.”

Maya is a bit too eager to do so. In an outright mindless hurry to get between Bonnie's slick thighs once the order is given. Where once she would have been concerned with asking first—permission to touch Miss Mikaelson's girlfriend—now she is driven by lust. It's okay if Rebekah says so, right? Her hands skim the soft thighs and find her hips, where the top of the underwear lay and she has to stop. She must calm down, the maid thinks, be careful while she is removing them; lest she ruin whatever this is that she is being granted.

And indeed, there is some reverence in her touch, as Rebekah was right. And right about everything. She _has_ been looking at Miss Bennett. Her legs are long and gorgeous, her butt round and full, her waist tiny and her breasts, well, sensitive and truly magnificent. It makes all the old fantasies that much hotter. A hundred new ones will follow.

This instance of undressing another woman's girlfriend is one she will keep and savor. When next Evandro wants to sneak off on their lunches to rendezvous in the shed or in his truck, she will think of this: being on her knees before a panty-less Miss Bennett, tits out, sopping wet and moaning for Miss Mikaelson. So much better than the view from the shed.

Just when thinks she will be dismissed without a second thought—everything granted so cruelly taken away—Rebekah moves, shifting her witch with her. The way she settles has Maya adjusting and wishing to remove her own damp underwear.

No fantasy could hope to compare.

Bonnie against the blonde's front, arching her back and making these sweet mewling noises every time Rebekah's fingers flick over the sensitive tips of her breasts. Her legs had fallen open as soon as the blonde Original started, but _now_. . . Now they were held open wide, hooked over Rebekah's; which are also spread. She is _also_ panty-less.

Maya can see everything.

Maya _wants_ everything.

“As you can see, Maya,” Rebekah begins with a bit of roughness to her normally clipped and airy tone. The hand that had been under part of Bonnie's dress still, now slips out to cup and rub the plump wet folds bared to her view. Maya knows she is supposed to watch now. She couldn't take her eyes off them if her life depended on it (and it still might.)

Rebekah abandons her earlier statement, distracted now with tearing the rest of Bonnie's dress off at the top. Once it's out of her way and both breasts are bared, she possessively hauls her witch back against her. Turning her so that she may take her pink lips in a hard kiss. It doesn't last long, as Rebekah's own plush pink lips descend to kiss and lick and suck the nipple closest to her. Bonnie's hands grip the sofa for purchase as she is swiftly taken and Maya isn't sure if she can watch much longer without touching something. The witch again or herself.

When the hand between the witch's legs starts to stroke and slide between her pussy lips, when Rebekah's tongue sticks out, waggling and flicking over the tip of her breast, when the witch has truly begun to get louder and her hips move in pure need, Maya can take it no longer. “ M-Miss Mikaelson—”

A predator's eyes cut to her, before fading to the regal blue she recognizes. Her tongue returns to her mouth and her hand stills. “ My apologies, Maya, I called you in here to do a job and here I am making an even bigger mess for you.”

Her slick fingers are raised to her mouth to slowly lick them, right as she says the word 'mess'.

“ You want me to stay until you're done, then clean up the mess Miss Mikaelson?”

“ No—Well, _yes_. But that wasn't the mess I was referring to.” Having seemingly collected herself, Rebekah repositions Bonnie back as she was. Thighs hook over her own legs, leaving her wide open and exposed to the maid. The witch herself, only sighs and tries to calm down. Head leaning back against the blonde Original's shoulder as she attempts to catch her breath. “ You can see how wet and ready she is, yes? Miss Bennett _clearly_ needs her pussy eaten.”

Those words should not make Maya's mouth water. She's never touched another girl like that in her life, and yet, the urge has been there longer than she cares to admit. In the past week, she has looked after Miss Bennett as she walked by, as her skirt blew in the wind, she'd thought of things like this. Of her sitting atop the kitchen counter while she cleans. Talking and laughing and being as friendly and sweet as Bonnie Bennett is. Feeling lonely perhaps, Miss Mikaelson away. Neglected while she's out to hunt. A deep v-cut dress with a white bra that hardly hides sensitive dark beads. And then she opens her legs to show that she wears nothing underneath her dress and Maya abandons her sponge to press her face between her soft, welcoming thighs.

She isn't sure she is not dreaming now. “ E—Eat her, Miss Mikaelson?”

“ Eat her _**pussy**_ _,_ ” emphasizes the blonde Original, as she strokes the slick folds once or twice, then gives them a little _slap_ that have Bonnie's hips jumping. That reaction makes her grin, and lean in for a chaste kiss. “ Like a _sweet_ peach.”

There's something else Maya should say, ask about. Is this a trap? A trick? A test? Will she be executed at the end of it? Mikaelsons are not necessarily known for their generosity. But they are known for their mood swings and love of games.

But she doesn't say or ask anything. She has seen too much, she _**wants**_ too much to be concerned about such things anymore. The object of her secret affections, poised and offered to her essentially is too great a temptation. Her hands are busy savoring the smoothness and softness of Bonnie's thighs again. She looks even wetter up close, it's _better_ than a dream.

The maid cannot resist a few light kisses on her inner thighs; to know what they must feel like against her lips. Then she dips her head, touching her just the tip of her tongue to the wet slit. The light contact has a visible affect; more wetness, glistening, twitching pussy lips. _Like a sweet peach._

Her first few licks are tentative. Unsure. She does not quite know what she is doing, even if Bonnie has made a soft noise or two under her tongue. There should be more. She wants to cause more. How does she make Bonnie come?

“ Oh Maya,” tsks Rebekah. “ This really is your first girl crush, isn't it? You can keep kissing her there. Make out with her pussy like you make out with your gardener. But when you slip her some tongue, keep it flat. Like licking a sweet ice cream cone. Nice, _slow_ , **long** strokes until she mewls like a kitten.”

Maya obeys and is rewarded immediately with Bonnie's brows knitting together, a deep moan that rings in her ears and her hips rising up to meet her mouth. Her own hand presses between her legs for some relief while she continues. She's been aching and wet since Rebekah started touching the witch. Now she needs to be taken care of too.

“ That's it, love,” purrs Rebekah, looking down with approval and black veins under her eyes. Her hands return to Bonnie's breasts, to run over them and trap her nipples in the spaces between the fingers. Where she can pinch and tug, and keep them nice and hard while Maya works. Bonnie's moans go straight into her ear, with the way her head rests on the blonde Original's shoulder. Though she turns her own head to nip her, there's no taking Rebekah's eyes off Maya's tongue. Her lack of skill is made up for in enthusiasm and curiosity; leaving her nose deep as she explores every curve and dip. She doesn't even need more instructions when the blonde Original spares a hand to hold the folds open for her. Leaving her little witch further exposed and her sweet spot vulnerable to the maid's twirling tongue.

“ Oh, I _**love**_ watching your pussy get eaten, Bonnie. I might have to make this a permanent maid duty, hmm? Three times a week, one of them comes to tongue your cunt. Maybe two. I'd love a glass of wine while I watch two tongues circle your clit. Would you like that, my love?”

Bonnie tries to speak, but no words fully make it out. Only breathy pants and noises that get higher pitched when she rubs just her index fingers over the hard peaks of her breasts. It's exquisite.

“ So fucking hot. . .” It's almost obscene the way she licks from Bonnie's neck up to her ear. Leaving a wet trail while she basks in the way the witch has started to moan her name. There is no more restraint for her baser instincts. Rebekah wants and she will _have_. “ Put your fingers in me.”

It's a brusque order. Meant for Maya. She doesn't think, only obeys and sinks two fingers into the warm wet entrance just beneath Bonnie's. That hand automatically matches the speed of the other hand; the one doing its best to work her into an orgasm through her clothing. It's almost over-stimulation for all her senses. She's trying to take everything in to keep for later, to maybe skip Evandro entirely and go make nice with the cute new maid, Yvonne, she saw doing laundry. Shy and friendly like Bonnie. Nicely fills out a skirt like Bonnie. Magnificent tits like Bonnie. Maybe her luck will hold out long enough that she can get her tongue and/or fingers into her too.

“ Mmmm, good.” Rebekah shifts just a little, sinking down so she can fuck herself on the maid's fingers. Just a little something to take the edge off. Her pace is lazy, though her walls grip and flex around the digits. And yet, she still keeps Bonnie braced right where she is because it's such a lovely sight. “ Look what you've done, little witch. I can't watch you come without needing to come myself. ”

“ Re-Rebekah. . . . Oh _God_ , Rebekah. . !”

“ You must be close. She's going to come all over you, Maya. Get you _soaking_ wet.” And Rebekah intends to help. Her lips find the place just under her witch's ear, fingers pinching and tugging the hard buds that got them all into this situation. She knows what it takes to send her little witch over the edge. “ Tickle her clit and make her come.”

A few more flicks and swirls of the tongue and Bonnie is _lost_. It's Rebekah she clutches onto, it's Rebekah's name she cries, it's Rebekah's arm that holds her in place so all the pleasure hits her at once. But it's Maya that ends up drenched for it.

The next thing she knows, she's booted to the floor. Bonnie's fingers have replaced her own. A mere placeholder she'd been then, as the blonde Original could stand it no longer. Bonnie knows how hard and fast to go, how to curl her fingers _just right_ so Rebekah's hips rise up to meet them and she swears, coarse and abrupt, when she shakes and shudders and goes over the edge behind her.

Desperate for her own orgasm, Maya gropes around the floor until she finds the abandoned soaked panties. Taste and scent flood her nose as she holds them up to her face. Her hips jerk, raising up from the floor as she shouts her own shameless climax.

When she comes down, when she can think again, Bonnie and Rebekah are still wrapped around each other. Bonnie with both hands at the blonde Original's face while they share quiet, intimate words. Smiles on their faces—private smiles as she is ignored again.

Rebekah's hand is back between the witch's thighs rather quickly. Softly petting the pussy she was commanded to eat.

“ _Out_.” That command is cold. In contrast to the way she gently eases a finger past Bonnie's still quivering folds. Her eyes are locked on the blissed out look on the witch's face as she slowly thrusts it in and out. “ And see that no one else disturbs us tonight.”

Her duties are complete, she is dismissed.

Maya's almost ashamed of the way she stuffs the underwear into her pocket. But she can't quite bring herself to be humiliated. She _wants_ them. Her only souvenir, her only proof that this happened, that her fantasies were more than fantasies once. More proof that she is nowhere near as straight as she thought she was. _That_ doesn't alarm her as much as it once did.

“ If you think I won't finger fuck your eye socket while I'm fingering her, you're very wrong. _Get out_.”

Sexual awakening aside, she believes the threat and makes haste to get to the door.

“ You're so mean to everyone,” she hears Bonnie's soft voice say.

“ Not _everyone_. I'm perfectly pleasant to you. Will you be nice to me? I want to grind on this pussy until I make it come again. . .”

Maya hurries away from the door before the moaning starts. Her pants are wet and tight and uncomfortable enough as it is. Hearing and seeing and _tasting_ Bonnie's orgasm is more than she could have hoped for. For all the jokes Miss Mikaelson might make at her expense from here on out, it's still worth it. Now it is well and truly out of her system. She can get on with her life (even if she will go back to those panties to remind herself later.)

She finds herself wandering to the laundry room, where the new maid is. She is just as lovely as Maya remembered. Red haired, brown eyes, freckles and full lips. Her long sleeves keep falling over her hands as she piles a load of clothing into the washer.

“ Let me help you with that,” Maya so kindly offers as she reaches for the girl's hand. A hand so soft, warm, and smelling faintly of a summer meadow (if the detergent bottle is anything to go by.) Unbidden, a new fantasy takes root. Yvonne atop the washer, black shirt pushed up to expose a white bra underneath. Maya's hand under that bra to cup and squeeze a breast with hard pink nipples. Nipples that may be as sensitive as Bonnie's were. Creamy thighs spread wide with Maya's head between them as she applies everything she learned to _finally_ have a woman calling her name out the way Bonnie did Rebekah's.

That was plenty. But then there's this filthy addition. Yvonne atop the washer like she is, moaning and pulling her hair with one hand, while her coveted white panties are held to her face so she may taste and smell Bonnie too. Desperate and wanton to have what little she can get, as caught up in her need for the woman as Maya was. It's obscene, it's disgusting, it's over the line.

And yet she **cannot** stop herself from asking, “ do you think Miss Bennett is pretty?”


End file.
